


The Story Of Us

by tabbytabbytabby



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Bedtime Stories, Domestic Fluff, First Kiss, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-10-20 15:10:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20677442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabbytabbytabby/pseuds/tabbytabbytabby
Summary: Eddie comes home and hears Buck telling Christopher a bedtime story. Fluff ensues.





	The Story Of Us

**Author's Note:**

> After all the angst and worrying about season 3 I just needed something soft and fluffy. This happened.

It's quiet when Eddie enters the house. So quiet that if not from the light spilling out of Christopher's room he would assume he and Buck were asleep. 

The closer Eddie gets the clearer he can hear the voices from inside the room. 

"Will you tell me a story?" Christopher is asking. 

"What kind of story?" Buck questions. 

"Any," Christopher says. "Something new."

Buck is silent for a moment. So long that Eddie has to peek his head inside to make sure they're both still up. 

Finally, Buck snaps his fingers and smiles. "I got one. Are you ready?"

"Yeah!"

Eddie smiles at Christopher's excitement. 

"There once was a man named Oliver. He wasn't a noble man, at least not by birth. He spent a lot of time traveling from city to city. Until one afternoon he comes across a man in the woods. The man is distraught and looking for his son. Sensing the man's distress, Oliver offers his help, and together they find his son and save him from the evil group of bandits. Oliver soon realizes that the man, named Ryan, is a knight. Oliver can't help but be drawn to him, and with time starts falling for the brave, strong knight with a heart of gold. He just hopes that someday the knight can come to love him back."

Eddie tilts his head, his mind going over the story. It didn't seem like just any story. But he can think more on that later. 

Right now his eyes are dawn to where Buck still sits on the edge of Christopher's bed. He's talking quietly to him, a fond smile on his lips. 

Eddie is hit with the sudden urge to join them. To walk into the room and card his fingers through Buck's hair and kiss his cheek, before doing the same for Christopher, as they both tuck him in for the night. 

Eddie is brought out of his thoughts by Christopher speaking. "He loves you too, you know?"

Eddie's eyes widen and he fights the urge to run into the room before Christopher can give anymore of his secrets away. But that would give away that he'd been listening and make him look suspicious as hell. 

Buck sputters, rubbing the back of his neck in a familiar nervous gesture. "Go to sleep."

Christopher laughs, "I'm telling the truth."

"Sleep Christopher."

Eddie backs his way out of the room and down the hall. He makes a point of making a little bit of noise in the kitchen to let them know he's home. 

A few minutes later Buck walks down the hall, looking flustered. "I love your son, but he is a menace."

"Hey now," Eddie says. "That's my menace you're talking about."

"I know, and that's the problem."

"What?"

Buck waves his hand, "Nothing. Don't worry about it."

"Not exactly the most reassuring thing for a father to hear," Eddie tells him. "So come on. What is it?"

"He told me you love me. But that's crazy, right?" Buck laughs but it sounds forced. Eddie can tell it's a mask. It's the only thing that has him holding his tongue and not agreeing with his assumption that it's crazy. That and Christopher's words ringing in his head. 

_ He loves you too _

Too. As in also. As in Buck could very well share his feelings. 

Eddie takes a step closer, "Would it be so crazy?"

Buck goes still, "What?"

"Would it be so crazy if I love you?" Eddie tries to appear calm on the surface but inside he's screaming. 

Buck takes a step forward, bringing them that much closer together. "Do you?"

Eddie nods, his heart beating so fast and loud he's surprised Buck can't hear it. "I do. I love you."

Buck smiles, soft and hesitant. "Well then I guess we're crazy together."

"You mean…?"

Buck laughs and wraps an arm around Eddie's waist, pulling him closer. He moves in, stopping with his lips inches from Eddie's. "I love you too."

Then he's kissing him, and any doubt Eddie had goes out the window. Buck is kissing him. Buck _ loves _ him. Eddie snaps out of his haze and tangles a hand in Buck's hair, feeling the soft strands move through his fingers like he's wanted to for so long. 

"Am I dreaming?" Eddie mumbles against Buck's lips. 

Buck chuckles and a hand drifts down his back. Eddie jumps and lets out a startled cry when he pinches his ass. "You're definitely not dreaming. But I feel like mine are coming true."

Eddie laughs and kisses him again. "Mine too."

"Mine three!" Christopher says from his room. 

Buck and Eddie share startled looks before looking down the hall, calling in unison. "Go to sleep!"

When Christopher goes silent, Eddie walks down the hall, Buck trailing close behind. Christopher is laying there with his eyes still open when they step inside.

"Christopher?"

"I wanted to see how the story ends," Christopher says. 

"You want me to finish it?" Buck asks him. 

Christopher shakes his head, "I know now. It's the story of us. Now we get to live happily ever after."

Eddie smiles as he and Buck both move to fix Christopher's blanket, before turning off the light and wishing him goodnight. 

Happily ever after with Buck and Christopher doesn't sound all that bad to him.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos/Comments make my day♥  
[My tumblr](http://tabbytabbytabby.tumblr.com/)


End file.
